


if only to say, you're mine

by orphan_account



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, M/M, Pre-Relationship, excessive use of commas and dashes, no beta cause we're men, this is just taeyoung and his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seongmin snorts out a laugh, also a habit Taeyoung finds disgustingly cute and cutely disgusting.Alternatively: Taeyoung notices things. Specifically, Seongmin-related things.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Kudos: 29





	if only to say, you're mine

There are some underlying, small things Seongmin has the tendency to do that Taeyoung has never really paid attention to.

It only occurs to him— like an epiphanic pat-himself-in-the-back kind— on a Tuesday afternoon, when he has been looking, _looking—_ he’s not _observing_ , that’s just too creepy— at his best friend doing tomorrow’s homework in class because, and he quotes, _“Homework? In my own room? It’s like you want me to fail,”_ and he thinks it’s better to leave it at that, and to keep said best friend accompany.

Yeah, sure, he also has homework to do and yeah, he’s also going to do it. _Later_.

For now, Taeyoung’s too busy thinking, _how the hell did I not notice it before?_ and _why did I even notice it, oh my god get a grip—_ it really just is alternating between the two, back and forth like a dog chasing its own tail.

But on a more controversial note—Taeyoung says it’s controversial. Minhee, his friend first, upperclassman second, on the other hand when Taeyoung had asked, just said, “It’s old news, everyone with eyes will tell you it’s obvious,” as he stole another long sip of his boxed milk. _Well_ , the very back of his mind that he’s attempting to push away also stubbornly thinks, _he’s a literal nightmare._

From where Taeyoung is, on the seat in front of Seongmin’s desk, his chest pressed against the backrest, he can see what he’s doing. Seongmin is _grimacing—_ not in-the-face sort of expression, no, that is reserved safe for Allen— but he twitches. For a moment, it’d be a scrunch of his nose, wrinkly and he’s huffing more than usual, then it moves to his eyes and mouth like, if his eyes aren’t shut tight— then his mouth would be pulled into a scowl. 

And Taeyoung realises this _literal nightmare_ is also sort of, kind of, _maybe_ , cute.

His head needs to shut up.

“No, you shut up,” a voice that sounds identical to Seongmin’s, says, like a small whine.

Wait, _what_.

Taeyoung splutters, his sense of reality dawns back in. “Wh-what did I do?” He might have sounded a little too defensive but it’s appropriate, considering the fright of how much of his thoughts he has unintentionally voiced out.

“You told me to shut up, that’s what,” Seongmin says and Taeyoung is relieved, especially when he doesn’t even look up from his workbook altogether.

Oh yeah, the old news Minhee’s saying: he likes Seongmin.

( _“Like him as in like-_ like.”

_“Dude, didn’t you hear me saying it’s old news,” Minhee had the audacity to laugh. “Also, don’t say like_ -like, _we’re not middle schoolers.”_

_Taeyoung had the pat-himself-in-the-back moment, one far too many times now, that he didn’t reach across and strangle Minhee._ )

“Hey, Taeyoung. Did you hear what I said?”

Only now that Taeyoung registers this time, the scrunch of his nose is directed at him, and no, his heart doesn’t _flutter_.

It’s leaping. Frantically. His heart is frantically leaping.

Stupid heart. So what if he didn’t keep Seongmin accompanied out of the sheer goodness of his heart— _he is_ , just more towards the context of wanting his months old crush— and _oh my god_ does he hate associating himself with that word— to feel comfortable as opposed to his equally months old best friend.

“You said something,” Taeyoung says, prolonging each words with squints of his eyes.

“I did say something,” Seongmin says. He drops his pen with a plop, a poke to Taeyoung’s flushed cheek with every word. “I said, ‘did you hear what I say?’”

_(“What are you waiting for? Confess to him,” Minhee had said it like it’s another nonchalant thing to do that Taeyoung’s mouth left itself slightly agape._

_He argues. “It’s not that easy.”_

_“I didn’t say it was. It doesn’t mean it isn’t worth a shot.”_

_“You’re just saying that because things worked out with this Yunseong person.”_

_Minhee softens then, even leaving Taeyoung’s almost-drained milk alone. “It’s Seongmin. You can do it.”)_

Yeah, the problem is that it’s _Seongmin_.

It’s Seongmin, and his scrunched brows and wrinkled nose, and his small huffs. It’s Seongmin, laughing with his whole body. It’s Seongmin, all bites and complaints, even more so towards their older friends. It’s Seongmin, easily frightened and finding Taeyoung to cower behind.

He swats Seongmin’s finger away, holding it between his own fingers. “I heard you loud and clear.”

It’s Seongmin, with a beaming, soft, smile, wrapping the finger etched in Taeyoung’s around his thumb, and saying, “Yeah, right. I’ll let you off the hook this time.”

Taeyoung, for the first time, doesn’t withhold himself. He smiles a smile that’s probably too fond but he’s not going to care for now, and yeah, his heartbeat is steadying but the warmth in his stomach pools in, like it does every now and then.

“I think there’s some work that you still need to finish, Seongmin,” Taeyoung says.

Seongmin, like Taeyoung has guessed, rolls his eyes. But he smiles too this time.

“That can wait,” he replies and Taeyoung just has to tease him for this.

“Just say you want to spend time with me and go.”

Seongmin snorts out a laugh— also a habit he finds disgustingly cute and cutely disgusting— but he doesn’t pull his hand away, his finger stays put, loped around Taeyoung’s thumb.

“Oh no, you’ve caught me. I can’t believe you’d just exposed me like that.”

Taeyoung’s smile slims down, despite the fact that Seongmin has just admitted defeat to his statement, that he wants to spend time with him even though they already see each other almost everyday.

But he’s not feeling sad in any way, just the opposite, actually. He feels a little overwhelmed, by Seongmin, by Minhee’s words ringing in his ears, by his own, gooey thoughts.

It’s overwhelming in the best, yet worst possible way.

Taeyoung clears his head, as deep as he could, and grins. “You’re so dramatic,“ to which Seongmin rolls his eyes at him again. The quirk of his lips betraying his feigned exasperation.

There’s always another time to confess. And another time for homework. They’ve got all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> title's from Clairo's “Sofia“  
> also hwangmini is dead and i'm sad
> 
> \- -
> 
> kudos and comments help keeping me alive :,)


End file.
